FortNite
Fortnite as of 2017 and 2018 is the most popular and successful battle royale game that has come to us. it's very replayable and you have to cooperate with your friends to stay alive in squads. easily the next biggest game ikea has played as a whole, (well squads only allow up to 4 people but we alternate sometimes). Poke The Carry - "(spouting information we didn't know about the game)" Easily the best player known in ikea, and has been playing for the longest as well. Poke has carried ikea many victory royales and we are all convinced its not only a team effort because we cant win for shit without him sometimes. Also poke is the only player here who can build properly Poke Carries.. fortnite victory.png|poke win #1 fortnite victoryyyyyyyyyy6yy.png|poke win #2 fortnite13.png|poke win #3 fortnite19.png|poke win #4 (im not even sure he killed the last guy in this screenshot but he's in our squad so) Tronwaffle The Solo Mission - "I'll be in this spot, meet you guys half way" ,"Y'all trash at FortNite" Usually does his own thing in the beginning of the round when we play squads, and ends up being the last one alive because he's always three fucking minutes away from us. A casual player nonetheless, not too shabby, you know Smell that? That's the smell of fresh air.. '' fortnite22.png|we didnt win fortnite23.png|we found a piñata fortnite24.png|there we go.. 7th ikea fortnite win.png|Destiny's only win in Fortnite (after dying early) '' Zeviox The Unfortunate - "Can't catch a fucking break in this game man" Another chill fortnite player. He's usually in our squad wins and contributes a lot on call outs. However his luck runs dry in solo games and squad games, as he may often die first or very early on, but it's not always the case. He usually sticks together with everyone as a team so we're never worried where he is. Taste the blood? fortnite zeviox.png|zeviox reviving kaizo froooforoforf.png|Ah, fortnite zeviox2.png|we got pretty far Wizbro Loot lake - "Don't worry i'll snipe him" , "Let's go to loot lake" WizBro has gotten pretty notorious on fortnite for messing up a game trying to snipe the other players while everyone in charging at them, leaving wizbro the last one alive and instantly dying a minute later. Wizbro is also notorious for having a favor of loot lake every time we play with him, even though it isn't a very optimal area of the map (except for that one time when we won). He's an alright player, though he is in New Zealand we have a fair match when he's in our squad. Wizbro's biggest misplay is staying behind and trying to snipe someone while kaizo rushes them. If wizbro rushed in with kaizo we wouldve had a better chance of winning. here's the proof: ☀https://streamable.com/2qeug Go to the lake house loot lake.jpg|look at this shit fortnietnieitne.png|wizbro wins us the round fortnite32.png|wizbro, staying back and sniping fortnite35.png|if wizbro wasnt a Snoiper fortnite36.png|wizbro could have followed though fortnite37.png|im gonna Snoip him fortnite33.png|the plan fortnite30.png Kaizo The caller - "I think I saw someone" , "Anyone got shield?" , "Pillar Pyramids" Casual player, may call out Any pixel that moves on the screen. Has been a contributor to some of our victory royales, and has a deep desire for Epic Games to add Pillar Pyramids to the map. Sometimes has internet connection problems so it may be detrimental to team fights Pillar Pyramids fortnite7.png|an envision of what Pillar Pyramids will look like in fortnite. Take notes epic games fortnite thrasher4.png|cool fortnite thrasher shirt fortnite5.png|hey finder9.gif|finder Cedric The Follower - "Poke's ass" , "Poooke" , "Poke ur my wife" Cedric loves poke, both for the fact that he she carries everyone, and his her physical attributes. Cedric is also a very good caller when playing squads, and is alas another good casual player. Give him the john wick skin "Pooooke" cedricxpoke.png cedricxpoke2.png cedricxpoke3.png cedricxpoke4.png cedricxpoke5.png cedricxpoke6.png cedricxpoke7.png|-zeviox cedricxpoke8.png Kayla The Mac Player - "/pol/" Kayla's only played like 3 games with us. Yea Uh, Fortnitelogo.jpg|i dont have any screenshots Andreo The Console Player - "WHAT?!" Andreo's only played like 3 games with us. Yea Uh, fortnitelogo.jpg|i still dont have any screenshots